


The girl in a red dress. Wait what is she?

by ThorTheThot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Monsters, living paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorTheThot/pseuds/ThorTheThot
Summary: just a short story I did for English class a few months ago





	The girl in a red dress. Wait what is she?

It was late afternoon. The sun between the snow-tipped mountains near the horizon creates a beautiful plethora of purples and pinks in the sky. A young girl standing in the doorway of the house between the mountains and the shore of the island heard the scribbling of charcoal on parchment along with faint singing and talking. As she entered further in she notices the walls are covered in the most beautiful paintings. Above her, a boy floats as he paints a girl in a dress made of flames. As she breathes in she is overwhelmed with the familiar calming smell of a log fire, paint fumes, and faintly of... Parchment. She walks towards the sliding glass doors facing the beach. There on the beach is two girls one is singing the other one is dancing in a strange way it's like she is taken hostage by the other girl singing. As she dances you can feel their magic flowing out of them and merging to become one. As she keeps singing it becomes more and more obvious that shes really singing about, then a moment later they both collapse and suddenly start smiling and laughing together. She looks to the mountains; near the mountains, there is a mysterious looking forest. A wild-looking yet not feral brown-haired boy walks out with an entirely gold unicorn with a silver mane and several wolves with either white or grey fur coats. He looks in the girl's direction and runs back into the forest the animals follow moments behind.

The full moons high in the sky when the sound of a pack of wolves howling disturbs the soft silence of the night. The wolves are playing by the bay. The ocean looks like a mirror magically reflecting the moon and stars. The wolves from before and a midnight black wolf cub are playing on the beach they all barely look fully grown except for the midnight wolf cub he looks nearly 4 months. The common room it has a much eerier feeling to it now some of the paintings have come alive. The painting of a girl who once had beautiful red and orange fire for a dress has turned black almost like light can't escape the flames. Her formerly peach perfect skin peeling off to reveal grey scales. Her hair changing to the colour of the darkest midnight in the dead of winter. Her eyes become a vibrant glowing ruby red. Her fingers transform into large claws big enough to kill with a single slash she claws at the wall. Shes in trying to get out. Her teeth now at a sharpened point. She continues to try and claw her way out. She opens her mouth and lets out an inhuman screech as she claws her way out to look for her first victim...

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not the best thing in the world but please give me some creative criticism if anything stands out


End file.
